


'After you.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [35]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Awkward Crush, Awkward Suh Youngho | Johnny, Awkward Yuta, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, House Party, M/M, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Mutual Pining, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Popular Nakamoto Yuta, Red haired Yuta, Red-haired Yuta, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'After you.'

**4:24 PM**

"You're seriously going to this party hyung?"

Johnny looked over at Taeyong,who was currently wearing a surprised expression.The older of the two shrugged,not understanding the younger's confusion."Yeah I am."Johnny said."Why?Is it a problem that I'm going?"


End file.
